Lacy Black Corset
by secret ritsuka
Summary: wolfram wants to show hes a good fiancé. well...Lacy Black Corset...need I say more? lemon, rated M for a reason. Please R


A sequel to **secret soubi's** 'clingy pink nightdress', probably better if you read it first...

Anyway...wolfram reads up on how to be a good fiancé, and sets about showing Yuuri how good he is

....crossdressing....*cough* *cough* well ill be taking my leave now....Enjoy and dont forget to review! ^.^

* * *

Wolfram slowly pulled the whisper-thin silk stocking up to his thigh, making sure that he didn't ladder it, and secured the top at the front with one of the dangling clips from the suspender belt around his hips. He repeated the action for the second, and stood to secure them at the back with the other clips.

Looking smugly down at his handy work (and beautiful legs) then turned and picked up an elaborately wrapped package, opening it and carelessly tossing the paper to one side to reveal a corset. It was richly made, with black lace sewn expertly onto red silk, creating - the tag said, 'a piece of underwear that will surely please your partner …blah blah blah' The Mazoku pulled the tag off, throwing it in the general direction of the wrapping paper that he had just thrown away, before loosening the ribbon at the front that held the two sides together, slipping it over his head and shimmying it down to rest at his slender torso beneath his nipples. He pulled at the ribbon to tighten the garment around him, tying a bow at the bottom to secure it.

The door to the bedroom opened behind him but he didn't turn around, instead choosing to ignore the intruder until they either left or said something.

"What the hell are you doing!!?" It was Yuuri.

"I'm trying to get dressed, if you don't mind"

"Wha- t-this is my room!"

The Maoh was visibly flustered, Wolfram noted as he turned around to face his fiancé.

Yuuri shut the door quickly before anyone that passed by saw wolfram dressed like…like…._that._

"W-why…What's possessed you to put on women's underwear…I mean….The nightdress was bad enough!"

"Well the book said that you shouldn't where long nighties if you want your partner to be happy, it also said this would make me more noticeable to you."

"NOTICABLE! You gotta be kidding me….take it off!" The Maoh's face was red as he tried to look everywhere but at the blonds black and red frilly boxer-like panties under the suspender belt, and his small pink nipples clearly visible above the matching corset.

" It said that this wouldn't stay on for long…or something like that...I guess it was right-" Wolfram reached for the ribbon again, this time to undo it, but his hands were halted when Yuuri rushed over quickly, moving the Mazoku's hands away from the ribbon, and to his hips instead, to stop him, his own hands resting on top of them.

"Uhh…well um- lets think about this reasonably- were both guys and we-"

"- are engaged"

"No I mean-"

"We've already had sex"

"-Uhh…" Yuuri was at a loss for what to say he stared at the blunt Mazoku for a while before he finally managed to speak, ridding himself of the images of when they had had fevered sex in the bath while being under the influence of perfume with seemingly strong aphrodisiac properties. "But that was once, and-"

"It hurt, a lot"

"Uh- yeah!" Yuuri grabbed onto the chance that he saw before him "And I wouldn't want you to be hurt again, so-"

"Now we have lubricant" The Maoh felt like hitting his head on something hard enough to knock himself out - there was never any reasoning with the blond, so why did he think it would work now of all times?

He sighed and asked "What books have you been reading?"

"femininity 101 - The full and comprehensive guide to true marital bliss-"

"What!, Why would you read that? And that wouldn't tell you about guys having - uh- well…"

"No, that's - seme/uke - A step by step to ultimate pleasure" Yuuri felt his jaw practically hit the floor he was so shocked "There's also Karma sutra and-"

"N-no no more I get it, you've been reading a lot…" A thought occurred to him suddenly "How did you get those books?"

"Mom"

"Cheri- sama, I should have known" He said, his head dropping down in defeat. He sighed again.

"It feels good doesn't it?"

The Maoh's head snapped up "What?"

"The corset, the material feels great"

"Oh" Realising that his hands were still planted on the Mazoku's hips, his fingers barely touching the seductive garment he said quickly "Uh - yeah"

"Feel it then - you're my fiancé after all" Wolfram said, moving his hands out from under the black haired boys delicately.

Looking back down at the blonds' lace-clad midriff Yuuri felt the urge to run his hands over the material. He moved both of his hands slowly, as though worried that this permission could be revoked at any moment, smoothing them across the blonds stomach and sides.

The corset sat on wolframs skin directly, sculpting around his curves wonderfully, the slightly rough texture of the lace contrasting with the silk beneath it, making him feel like he was touching a delicate piece of art. The Maoh glanced up at the Mazoku's face, and seeing that he was blushing slightly, he moved his hands away, apologising quietly.

"No - let show you - how good a fiancé I am" He gripped the front of the other boys shirt and moved backwards purposefully, pulling him along. At the edge of the bed wolfram moved his arms to wrap them around Yuuri's neck, sitting down as he did so, so that he had no choice but to follow him down. The blond was sat on the edge of the huge bed, and the Maoh was knelt on the floor between his open legs, hands still on his fiancé's sides while the arms around his neck drew them closer.

Wolfram leant down, tilting his head to the side to connect their mouths, licking along Yuuri's bottom lip before kissing him fully. Taking the initiative and slipping his tongue into the others mouth, he inadvertently but let out a quiet moan as The Maoh met his tongue with his own, his hands moving up to the top of the corset, thumbs grazing over his nipples.

Knelt between the Mazoku's thighs, Yuuri couldn't help but move closer, until their crotches touched and rubbed slightly against one another, creating the most seductive friction…

"Ah-" Wolfram broke away from the kiss, leaning back on the bed, his arms moving from the dark haired boys' shoulders to support himself, he pushed his hips down, grinding himself into his lover.

He gasped and blushed, staring down at how hard he was, straining at the lacy, practically see-through material of his underwear which left nothing to the imagination. Looking straight into the Maoh's face he bit his lip and reached down, his fingers gliding over the corset, suspender belt and panties to the creamy skin at the crease of his thigh, then lower -to the space below his balls, where he moved his fingers in slow circles for a moment, kneading, his eyes still locked with the other boys.

The back of his hand rubbed against Yuuri's heated need, causing the Maoh to close his eyes at the fleeting yet persistent pleasure, inadvertently moving rhythmically with the blonds hand.

The second book that Wolfram had read said that 'Your partner will love it if you are sexy and seductive…' But he was enjoying it just fine himself. Halting his movements he waited a few seconds to regulate his breathing and reached behind him on the bed for a manga-sized bag.

He took out a small bottle of 'love-lotion' and looked to Yuuri, who was silently looking back at him as though he wanted to attack him…_I guess those books did work then….maybe it's the panties_….

"Your supposed to use it to prepare me…stretch me…"

The Maoh was sure that the Mazoku had elongated the word stretch as he handed it to him.

He took the bottle, slightly unsure. He had taken the lead last time, but then they had both been under the influence of that potion, so he hadn't been entirely himself. He pushed the top down and cloudy translucent liquid oozed out onto his fingers. _It looks dirty already_…

He reached up with his other hand to pull down the frilly panties, but was stopped by his lovers hand he looked up, questioningly.

"You cant take them off with out taking off the suspenders - p-pull them to the side"

"o-uh..right" He hooked his finger into the section of the under where between his legs, moving it over to reveal the blonds puckered entrance. Spreading the lube across his fingers absently with his thumb, he moved them to his fiancés ass. Not taking his eyes off the hole, he pushed his middle finger in to the second knuckle with out difficulty, watching it disappear into the other boy. He gulped as he heard wolfram sigh almost contentedly as he pushed it in more. He pulled it almost out and inserted his first finger along with it before crooking them, feeling the hot muscles inside clench and relax around the digits, easing them inside more without him hardly pushing them until they were completely inside him.

"Don't stare" The blond breathed out, reaching for his face to draw him into a kiss to prevent him from looking anymore. Yuuri continued to move his fingers in and out, enjoying the heated wetness around them. He crooked his fingers again when he couldn't push them any further inside, finding the muscles inside the others ass clench around them as the Mazoku moaned loudly.

"Nnhg…a-again" he did it again and got the same reaction. The blonds moans sent shivers through him and all of the blood rushed from his head to his groin, making him even more painfully erect.

"W- Wolfram, can I…can I put it in…Its-"

"Don't. Ah -ask p-permission - Idiot" The Maoh quickly fumbled with the front of his trousers to open, the fingers of his right hand slipping on the buttons, still slicked from being inside the blond, he grabbed for the lotion again, dispensing it messily onto his already wet fingers before sliding his hand along his length briefly.

"Nmm" wolfram lay back on the bed, opening his legs further reaching down to hold the panties to one side as they slipped back into place. "Huh -hurry u-" Yuuri needed no further encouragement and using two fingers on his left hand to open the blonds hole more, pushed himself in, finding much less resistance than the first time.

"Mmm…ffeels good" Wolfram moaned, still holding his underwear out of the way.

"Yeah" Yuuri remained still for a moment to stop himself from coming right then "Mm-much better than the corset"

"Hey!-Ahhn" The dark haired boy began to move inside the blond, silencing his indignant retort before it started. Leaning forward, onto the mazoku, he increased the speed of his thrusts, the rhythmic sound of skin slapping against skin, dirty pleasure-filled gasps and moans driving him on. Placing his head on Wolframs chest, he felt hands tangle in his hair, moving his lips (accidentally) to an exposed nipple.

He licked at it, drawing yet more gasps from the blond beneath him "Y Yu-uri. Tou-uch me, I'm…" Obeying subconsciously he reached down, into the lacy panties, gripping the others member. Stroking it.

"Aah…hnn" Arching up off the bed, his lover moaned shallowly, gripping onto the sheets beneath him, releasing onto himself, his muscles convulsing rapidly around Yuuri's length, making him come thrusts later into the blond.

Supporting himself on his arms over wolfram the Maoh waited for his breathing to calm down and his chest to stop heaving.

"Ohh no - my corset!" Opening his previously closed eyes to look at the object of the blonds shock, Yuuri felt himself becoming hard again. His lover was lay spread eagled beneath him, face flushed pink, one leg bent at then knee, his panties pulled down enough to completely expose his half- wilted member, and his corset splattered with his own cum.

Reaching up and undoing the ribbon, Yuuri pulled it all the way out of the holes in the garment, and tossed it toward the pillows, the two halves fell apart, revealing his lovers creamy torso to him, he was completely hard by the time he had removed the corset from under the Mazoku.

Wolfram squirmed at the feeling of the Maoh growing hard inside him, moving his hips to push him further inside again, but the lacy underwear now tangled at his hips was getting in the way. He reached down, unclipping the suspender from his stockings, gasping when his movements resulted in the head of Yuuri's cock brushing over his prostate, halting his attempts altogether as pleasure coursed through him.

"Hhn!" He protested as the dark haired boy pulled out of him to remove the panties, pulling them gently down his legs so that the stockings stayed in place. He reached for the clips to reattach them.

"J-just carry on" The blond breathed out in demand, reaching for his lovers hip to move him back into place.

Pushing in in one fluid movement Yuuri closed his eyes, revelling in the wet heat once more before pulling back and thrusting in hungrily.

"Aahh!" The Mazoku pushed himself up off the bed, grabbing onto the other boys shoulders to keep himself upright in a sitting position, his member rubbing against their stomachs.

"Mmn" Yuuri pulled him forward, so that he was no longer sitting o the be but on the Maoh himself, allowing him more leverage, the blond now riding him with his back propped up with the side of the bed.

Minutes later, his lover reached between them, stroking along his member, thumbing the slit. His head lolled on his shoulders, his mouth agape.

"C- u-hnng" He came again, this time onto his bare stomach, biting his lip. Capturing his fiancés mouth with his own in a deep kiss, Yuuri released into him again, feeling the liquid slip out of the blonds tensed hole, dripping onto the carpet beneath them.

They stayed hunched at the side of the bed for long minutes, breathing heavily, recovering until wolfram spoke.

"Its really sticky" he lifted his head from Yuuri's shoulder to look at him "You can never leave me now. Ever got it" The Maoh smiled to himself, knowing that the blond couldn't see his face. He didn't mind at all if he was stuck with the childish tyrant as a partner, _but rather than saying that_….

"We'll talk about that later, now we need to wash, come on" He lifted the blond onto the edge of the bed to stand up, then taking his hand pulled him up too.

"Hnn…its running down my leg!" Wolfram twisted to look down behind him, watching ad his lovers cum ran onto the top of his precious new stockings "Their ruined! Your buying me new ones, this is your fault!" Yuuri's cheeks were red as he looked at the ruined stockings, knowing that it was his fault wasn't making him regretful however, it was the opposite actually, and he closed the front of his trousers with difficulty, moving to retrieve the Mazoku's usual pink nightdress from the other end of the bed, where it had likely been abandoned to try on the underwear. He handed it to the blond.

"But the book-"

"-Was wrong, I like you fine in this nightdress, so put it on so we can go and wash"

"humph. Fine." The nightie was donned, and Yuuri led the way to the bathroom, holding onto his fiancés hand loosely.

Secretly, he really did love the blond…._especially in that clingy pink nightdress…._

_

* * *

_I hope that was okay...and im really sorry if they are out of character, because well *confession time*...I've never actually watched kyoh kara maou, or read the manga lmao. I just read secret soubi's fanfic when she asked me to see if it was okay to post up, and I had an idea for a secquel. When i told her, she said 'write the fist paragraph so i can continue it' and...well like i said i got carried away...haha, so i told her i was halfway through it and she just laughed and said "okay, just remember that Yuuri is the seme, and Wolfram is a dominant uke"...so i just went with that...

...haha okay enough with the rambling, i'm going now...honestly.

=D


End file.
